EX Crew/Mustang
Mustang is one of the founders of the EX Crew. He played a large role in the production of many of the EX Crew maps, and continues to play Everybody Edits albeit less frequently. Although he is interested in making more maps in the future, he has no immediate plans for creating one in the near future. If you do find him, you may normally find him wearing the Girl Smiley. History Mustang first started playing Everybody Edits on May 10, 2010 when it was featured on Newgrounds.com. At first he was strictly a player and did not create any maps until he began dabbling in room creation on May 17, 2010 when he created his first challenge in a map that gave out the code. It was clear even in the beginning that Mustang's style of room creation would focus on precision, barely possible jumps, and innovative designs. Although he experimented now and then with designing rooms, he did not attempt to create an entire map and instead continued to focus primarily on being a player and improving his skills. In late May 2010, Mustang joined a boss room where the players were divided into a blue and red team and competed to be the last one standing. Here he met fellow EX Crew founder MIHB in a linked tinychat, and they would run into each other many times over the rest of May and beginning of June often using the same Tinychat from the boss room to communicate. Around the same time, Mustang began to run bosses including one called Sonic Zone Boss which he took over when the creator had to leave. Managing bosses gave Mustang a chance to explore his challenge designing ability, and he quickly established a series of new and innovative boss challenges that reflected his room creation style. On May 31, 2010, he met future EX Crew member StarBlinky in a map experiment where the code could be found at the end of a series of challenges. In early June, Mustang decided to help build what would be his first map with MIHB and another player named Blobman. Although the name of the map has been forgotten, it consisted of an all black rollercoaster designed by Blobman that led into optional easy minigame rooms designed by MIHB. Mustang created a series of hard minigame rooms for the players who wanted a challenge, although MIHB later added a series of insanely difficult rooms that only he and Mustang completely beat. Around this time, Mustang also began creating pixel art, but he could only copy sprites and lacked the ability to create art without a guide. Mustang's lack of artistic talent would relegate him to exclusively designing rooms and challanges with the occasional inclusion of copied sprite art in all future maps he worked on. A chance meeting with future EX Crew member WPG would provide an important step forward for mustang when the two started a map together called Seize The Throne on June 12, 2010, but WPG suddenly quit as soon as they started. This gave Mustang the chance to design the map on his own, and so he built it in a minigames style with numerous difficult rooms that were often unique. MIHB and future EX Crew member Smiley would later join the map and assist Mustang in room creation and testing. The three of them also worked on other collaborations, including Tower of Babel and Treachery Cave. However, map crashes would cause the group to drift apart and the collaborations came to a temporary end. Later on, Mustang met MFL after beating his MF Levels 7 map, and he was allowed to add some bonus rooms at the end. Mustang then ran into MFL a second time in MF Levels 8, and afterwards, he again created bonus rooms. MFL also added his name to the map. MIHB by chance joined the same map, and upon seeing Mustang's name on the map he proceeded to post in the thread on 4chan, and this spurred MIHB, Mustang, and MFL to begin working together. They would work on Ascend The Throne and the first attempt at the The Fall Of Zeal during the end of June, and despite more map crashes they founded the EX Crew in early July. Unfortunately Mustang had to travel shortly after the founding of the EX Crew, and as a result he could not contribute to the Wrath of Vesuvius or OH SHIT BEARS. Upon his return he greatly helped with the map Illusion by designing many rooms, but more travel combined with the need for him to code a custom saver forced him to not directly contribute to Tower of Babel. However, Mustang successfully created a custom saver that the EX Crew would use from them on to quickly and easily save their maps, and all maps starting from the Tower of Babel onward were instantly backed up using the saver. Mustang was able to contribute to all later EX Crew maps including their most recent ones released in mid-September and October. Mapography Category:Players